


This can't be happening

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Finn is a elementary School teacher and Seth well Seth is a struggling writer.And they receive news that changes their lives for ever.





	1. Life changing event

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this two.yeei Sami is back so his Finn's bff in this story

Finn was starring at the doctor like he just diagnosed him with ebola or something.  
For a while Finn has been feeling neusea and always sleeping and last 2 days his been vomiting non stop so his friend Sami adviced him to go see a gaenaob so here he is starring at his doctor like he just diagnosed him with a killer disease.  
Are you sure he asked..  
Yeah you're about a month along the doctor told him. Does the father know or is he present, the doctor asked.  
Uhn..m yes his present we have been together for 3 years now, then why you worried he asked. You see his a writer has not published his first book yet. Ohhh I know those kind. The doctor said but your working right. Yes I am I'm a teacher elementary. Finn said smiling, you guys can work something out, he said.  
Finn nooded ride or die right. 

 

 

Finn walked into his apartment and sighed and texted Seth.

can we meet tonight .  
Yeah sure babe.  
Cool my place Finn typed.  
Finn stood up and walked in to his kitchen and took out leftovers from last night and warmed them up and eat what can you say his boyfriend is a great cook.  
He feel asleep on the couch he was woken by his boyfriend's voice whispering into his ear baby... Baby wake up.  
Mmm.. what Finn asked. Are you ok Seth asked.  
Yeah why you ask you sounded worried on the text you sent me.  
Ohhh. I'm hungry Finn said and Seth chuckled you always hungry.  
Yeah well you such a great cook.  
Seth bowed down. What would you like lasagna..  
Ok coming right up.  
Baby Finn said walking up to Seth remember when I was sick and constantly sleeping and we'll always hungry. Yeah Seth nooded I went to the doctor today, and Seth asked.  
Well congrats you going to be a dad. Finn but his nails..  
Seth was stunned are you being for real Seth asked.  
Yeah Finn nooded Seth came up to him and cupped his face are you sure that the is a baby in there and in the next few months Im gonna meet him and get to hold him.  
We not sure if its a he yet..  
Baby fatherly instinct I know..  
Finn smiled you're not bad or disappointed Finn asked.  
No baby I'm not I have always wanted a child just never mantioned it . 

My kid. Seth thought as he hugged Finn.


	2. Thought you were my friend..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn is gone to SDL and his baby is left on raw.. sad for him...well we will just have to get used to seeing him in blue.
> 
> Well back to the story..  
> # Easter weekend.

Finn was on his phone sitting at the lounge the restaurant is called the lounge, yeah I know right.  
So his going through Twitter reading celeb twits when his best friend Sami joined him, what a day Sami starts. My boss is a nightmare who expects me to work like a slave I did not sign up for that shit I'm a business administrator not his personal assistant hei. Earth to Finn sami snapped his fingers.   
Sorry Finn smiled I just read some twitt about lady Gaga and Tyra banks fighting over a handbag at some store in London, here he handed Sami the phone who looked at the twitt and laughed while handing back the phone.

You know I don't have time for celebrity nonsense sami pointed out, ohk Finn said smiling. So how have you been Finn asked..  
Besides my boss being the pain in the ass my man took me to this new Italian restaurant uptown and before that he booked a day at the spar just for us Sami said blushing.   
Wow Kevin really is for keeps Finn said sipping his water.   
Yeah my man is a dream Sami answered. So you how you been Sami looked at him with pity in his eyes.  
Sami don't look at me like that Finn said smiling.like what he asked, like your about to right me a check, like you feeling sorry for me Finn told him.  
Finn I'm not, it's fine friend Finn told him.  
So I have good news congratulations you going to be a got father Finn said smiling.  
Sami's mouth opened and nothing came out, and finally he spoke tell me you did not Finn asked.  
Did not what... Asked Finn.  
That you did not let your as black people would say you did not let that broke ass dude get you pregnant...  
Finn chuckled yes I did and his not broke his a struggling writer Sami finished for him. Finn you have supported him throughout you entire relationship, he picks out fancy restaurants and you have to pay, he eats at your house he loans money from you you practically pay his rent Sami said shouting.  
I don't Sami he borrowed money once I paid his rent once, his using you honey and you don't see it you just blinded by love. And the time you wake up it will be too late.   
Finn's shoulders slummed and he looked at Sami you know it's ohk when you were living of Kevin's check I have not even once said anything bad about you but ... You know what it's fine when it was you.  
Finn I did not mean to offend you I was just telling the truth, Sami said.  
I thought you were my best friend I will talk to you later, Finn told him as he picked up his keys and phone and left the lounge.  
Sami watched him leave and sighed.

 

Finn for into his car and turned the music up high and cried and cried out until he could not cry anymore. He touched his belly and whispered to his baby, I will not leave your dad and I will not have leaving without your father. He never meet his father and I will never take you away from him. I love him so much we have been through a lot I will never leave him when he needs me the most. Ride or die.  
He drove off and smiled as he thought of his boyfriend.

 

Finn arrived at his apartment 25 minutes later and warmed up his lasagna from last night he took out his orange juice and set on a his black couch and watched E . News laughing at celebrity life's.

 

 

 

Seth was talking with his editor I mean in going to be a father, well that's is a chance for you to start working on your book for you to finish writing and publish it. You are about to have a family now so you need to be creative think deep. She said   
Seth nooded your right Sasha I need to work hard, Seth said.  
You know what I have an idea you have a baby on the way how about you write a book about being a first time dad, you know what to expect and how did it affect you and your relationship with your partner and how had to deal with the hormones and the mood swings. It has happened but no one has spoken about it you Seth Rollins will be the first one to put it on paper and teach other expecting young fathers out there, Sasha told him.  
Seth smiled and nodded he really liked the idea, I'm gonna get right on it.  
You better tell Finn I said hi and he better not give you a hard time .   
Seth smiled and left.

 

Seth arrived at Finn's apartment and unlocked the house and smiled when he saw Finn sleeping on his couch with the TV playing on the background.   
He went up to him and kissed him on the lips and Finn started to stir Mmmm baby is that you, he asked. Yes love I just got home Seth said you hungry he asked, yes I'm always hungry baby.  
I will whip up some thing and he left for the kitchen.  
Finn got up and went to Seth and hugged him from behind I spoke to Sami he said kissing Seth's back.  
Yeah and responded Seth.   
He was negative as always.. Finn said moving away for Seth to open the drawer.  
Baby you know I would never choose your friends and tell you who you should talk to and hang out with Seth told him.  
Finn smiled how about you go take a bath by the time you will be done dinner will be ready Seth said kissing him hard on the lips. I love you he told Finn I love you too Finn said blushing.

Seth watched him leave and he made a mental note to marry Finn once he makes it..


End file.
